New Love
by vampiremrs13
Summary: Yuna still longs for her lost lover, Tidus. But can she find a new love? Will Rikku or Paine fall in love with somone along the way? PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX2, although I wish I did because then I would be rich!! Well, anyway, on with the story.

New Love

Chapter 1:

Yuna stood in the deck of the Celsius, her hair waving in the breeze, she sighed and crossed her hands over her chest. "Tidus, why did you have to leave me? I miss you so much and I don't think I can love again." She said again before she heard brother over the intercom, "Cbrana fyjac vuiht!" he said, speaking Al Bhed, then he added, "Everyone, report to the bridge!!"

When Yuna got to the bridge, Rikku ran up to her. "Yunie! Buddy found sphere waves on Mt. Gagazet!" she said, her usual chirpy self. Yuna forced a smile and said, "So what are we waiting for?" "Right, let's go." Paine replied, just now entering the bridge. They all nodded. "To Mt. Gagazet!!" Brother yelled out.

When they got on Mt. Gagazet, Yuna ran up to the Ronso Elder Kimahri. "Kimahri!" she said, delighted to see him. "Kimahri is happy to see Yuna." he replied, showing no face emotion. "How have you been, Kimahri?" she asked, putting her hands behind her back. "Kimahri is troubled. Ronso youth Lean and Ayde run off again to find a way to fix Kimahri's broken horn." "Don't worry, Kimahri, I am sure they will be fine." Yuna said with a smile. "Yuna right, Kimahri need not worry, Kimahri must be strong. What brings Yuna here to Mt. Gagazet?" he asked. "Buddy located a sphere here." Yuna answered. "I have sphere for Yuna." Kimahri said, taking a sphere out from behind his back. "Thank you, Kimahri." she answered and watched it.

Contents of sphere:

A blonde boy stands at he edge of a dock, surrounded by water. The light breeze blows his hair. The setting sun has turned the sky shades of pink and orange. He stands there a moment, the whistles. The sphere ends.

"That's got to be him, Yunie!" Rikku said, jumping up and down. "Well, Rikku, you know we did find all those spheres that has Shuyin in them and they looked like him, too." Paine said. "No! He whistled! Yunie that has to be him!" Rikku said, her smile getting bigger. "Maybe, just maybe.." Yuna replied, putting the sphere away.

Back on the Celsius, Yuna sat on her bed in the cabin, rewatching the sphere again and again. "Is it you?" she wondered out loud. "Or is it Shuyin? If it is Shuyin, why would he whistle?" She sighed and laid down on the soft, warm bed. She istantly fell asleep.

"Yunie…wake up!" Yuna heard Rikku say. "Yunie!!!" Yuna wasn't in the mood to wake up, so she just pulled the pillow over her head. "Yuna, get up." Paine said. Yuna wouldn't move. "Fine." Paine flipped her out of her bed onto the floor. "Oww!" Yuna remarked, standing up from the floor. "You wouldn't get up." Paine said simply. "I am up now, what is it?" Yuna asked. "Shinra found us a new dress sphere and he wants to show it to us." Rikku announced. "Alright." Yuna said, pushing the button on her garment grid to change into her normal outfit, gunner. She followed Rikku and Paine to the bridge.

"Well," Shinra said, "this dress sphere is a lot different from all the others, and quite dangerous." He pulled out the dress sphere. "One of you mind putting it on for a demonstration?" he asked, turning around in his chair. "I will! Pick me!" Rikku said, putting her hand in the air. "Alright." Shinra handed Rikku the sphere and she put it in her garment grid, then pushed the button to change into it. Her outfit changed from small and revealing to long and covering. Her top was a spagetti strap shirt the was red as blood and she had a long black flowing skirt that ended in fishnet, her boots where up to her thigh and black and she had a red jacket on. Her normal tan skin was now white and she had crimson lips. Her hair was down and to her butt, with different beads of red and black. She had black gloves that go up to her elbows trimmed in black. "As you can see, she is a vampire. The effect might be you have the craving for blood. Your bite will be your weapon." Shinra explained.

Rikku opened her mouth and ran her tounge across her teeth, which two were very sharp. "Cool!" She exclaimed. Paine circled Rikku, getting a good look at her outfit. "You shouldn't keep this dress sphere on for to long. Maybe one battle, then change." Shinra kept explaining. Rikku pushed a button on her garment grid and changed back into her theif outfit. "Right." Rikku said, then she turned to Yuna. "Yuna, usually you're the one all excited about new dress spheres, what's wrong? You have been silent for the past 10 minutes!" Yuna shrugged and walked to the deck of the Celsius.


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX2.…not even the game. I'm poor, so I cant get one!! sniff sniff But I do have FF10!! I will be ok….I think……

Thanks:

diffalo-jones-Thanks!! I will!!

New Love

Chapter 2

Yuna had been spending a lot of time up on the deck. She was there almost all the time, thinking. It was the only peaceful place she could go.

Right now she was there, on the deck, thinking about Tidus. It had only been half of year since she had defeated Vegnagun and Shuyin. Shuyin had looked so much like Tidus, but it wasn't the same person.

"Why is Yunie all depressed again?" Rikku whined in the bridge of the Celsius. "I dunno, maybe you should ask." Paine said, leaning against the wall. Rikku paced a bit. "What could cheer her up?" Rikku thought out loud. Everyone thought about it. "I know!" Brother said. "How about a concert? I wanna see Yuna dance!" Everyone groaned. "You always wanna see Yuna dance." Shinra said, turning around in his chair. "So, your point is?" Brother said, sticking his tongue out at Shinra. Shinra turned back in his seat, muttering something about idiots.

"Maybe we could take her to Hot Rods." Paine suggested. "Hot Rods?" Rikku asked, putting a finger up to her chin. "Yah, it's this old bar that I know of in Kilika." Paine replied. "Good idea!! Maybe a little karaoke and dancing will cheer her up!!" Rikku said, jumping up and down. "Great, I will go tell her." Paine said, heading for the deck.

Yuna closed her eyes and let the tears slide down her face. She missed him to much, she thought she had gotten over it, but guess she was wrong. She heard some one come up behind her and quickly wiped away her tears. She turned around to see Paine.

"Yuna? What's wrong? Have you been crying?" She asked, walking up to her. "No, I am alright, Paine, really." Yuna replied. "Ok, well, Rikku and I are going to this bar I know of, would you like to come?" "If I say no, you're going to make me go, aren't you?" "Yeah." "Well, alright, I will go." Paine and Yuna both headed for the bridge of the Celsius.

Rikku jumped up and down when she saw Paine come in and was closely followed by Yuna. "Yay! She's going!" she kept saying over and over. "Can I go, too?" Brother asked, putting his hands together, pleading. "No! No no no no no!" Rikku started saying. "Oh, come one Rikku, let him have a little fun for once." Everyone turned to the person who said that. "Yunie! You want him to come!?" Rikku said, looking dumbly at her cousin. Why not? The more the merrier, right?" she said, actually smiling. "Right." Paine agreed. "To Kilika!!" Brother shouted as Buddy drove to Kilika.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise that the next one will be longer!! ….hopefully….. Any who, thank you to who ever is reading this!! I appreciate all your reviews!!! If you have any ideas or pairing ideas, e-mail me at darkangel11790aol.com . Again, thanks!!! Sayonara!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX2.….I do own the game now!! does freaky victory dance And a new character that is coming up is mine, I made him up. Any way…on with the story!!

Thanks:

eternal-freeze-thanks! I will try to make them longer.

Arriving at Kilika, everyone got off the airship. They walked silently to Hot Rods. Walking in Yuna gasp at the site. There were strobe lights everywhere and multi-colored lights. The music that was playing was hard and fast. There was a bar to the far right and a big dance floor to the left. Looking strait ahead, Yuna saw the DJ. She smiled and clasp her hands together.

"Yuna, ready to dance?" Paine yelled over the loud music. Yuna shook her head and pointed to the bar. Paine nodded and said, "Alright, I will meet up with you later." Paine headed to the dance floor with Rikku, who was excited as ever.

Yuna sat at the bar and watched the two girls dance with some unknown guys. Yuna had never really seen Paine dance, and it was a surprising sight. She watched a little while longer until some one tapped her on her shoulder. Turning to her left she saw a guy. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He had short spiky black hair and teal blue eyes, so blue that you could get lost in them.

"Are you Yuna?" he asked, slightly yelling over the music. Yuna nodded. "I'm Drake. Paine said I should meet you." Yuna shot a glance at Paine, who smirked in return.

"You thirsty?" Drake asked. Yuna nodded again and he ordered their drinks. "Do you come here often?" he asked. Yuna shook her head, "No, this is my first time." "Oh." he said.

They got their drinks and drank them quietly. After they were done, Drake stood up and grabbed Yuna's hand. "Where are we going?" Yuna asked. "Dancing." Drake said. Yuna smiled and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Rikku looked over to Yuna. "Paine, look!!" she said, grabbing Paine's arm and turning her around. Paine smiled when she saw that her plan was working. "She's actually happy!!" Rikku exclaimed. Paine nodded in return.

Yuna began thinking while she was dancing with Drake. She had this feeling, she couldn't place what it was…..it was happiness. She was actually happy. She liked Drake, and had fun with him.

After an hour or two of dancing, Yuna said, "I'm tired, wanna go somewhere and just…..talk?" Drake nodded and she grabbed his hand in hers and led him out of the bar. They walked through the woods near Kilika and talked. They talked about their child life and what they do now and other stuff.

"Wait….I just realized something." Drake said. "What?" Yuna asked. "Your High Summoner Yuna!" He said, smiling. "I am." Yuna said lowering her head. Drake took his finger and lifted her chin. "But now your just Yuna, right?" Yuna smiled and Drake bent down to kiss her, but before he could Rikku stumbled upon them. "Yunie, time to go." She said, smiling. "Alright." Yuna said, "just give me a minute." Rikku nodded and walked to the airship. "Tomorrow. Meet me Macalania Woods when the sun goes down." Drake said. Yuna nodded and he grabbed her hands, kissed them , and left. Yuna stood there for a second. She thought about the nights events. She smiled and thought to she be in love?

Yuna slept well that night, like she hasn't in weeks. When she got up the next mourning, she was thinking about Drake. She couldn't stop smiling. She got out of her bed to see that Paine and Rikku weren't there. Must be on the bridge, Yuna thought to herself. She quickly got dressed and head to the bridge.

When she got down there Rikku greeted her. "Yunie! Your awake! Guess what? Buddy found sphere waves in Besaid!" Yuna smiled and said, "We get to see Wakka, LuLu, and the baby!!" "To Besaid Island!!" Brother yelled, throwing his hands up. "Ymnekrd, pucc.…" Buddy replied sarcastically in Al Bhed. As the airship headed toward Besaid, Yuna was feeling better then ever.

Arriving in Besaid, Yuna was greeted by Wakka and his son, Vadina. "Hello, Wakka." Yuna said, as Rikku took the small boy from him a started playing with him. "Rikku, be careful with him." Wakka said. "So, what brings to sphere hunters here?" he asked, walking with Yuna to the small town. "Found some sphere waves coming from here. Thought we'd check it out." Yuna replied. "Oh, well, happy hunting!" Wakka walked into his hut. Yuna turned to Rikku and Paine. "Ready?" she asked. "Ready!" they both replied.

They searched along the island and couldn't find the sphere. "You think it might be in the temple?" Rikku asked. Yuna thought about it a second, then replied, "We might as well check."

They walked to the temple and went inside. The temples nowadays where deserted, no one really would pray anymore. They searched the main entrance and found nothing. "I'm getting some sphere waves close by. It must be in the temple." Buddy said, interrupting their search. "Yah, we are looking right now." Yuna replied.

They split up, Rikku going into the room on the right, Paine into the room on the left, and Yuna looking around the main entrance. Yuna sighed and looked at the statue of her father. After awhile, she turned and looked around the place. Something caught her attention and she turned. Seeing something glistening, she quickly walked over to it. Yuna bent down and picked it up. She turned the small shiny object in her hand. It looked like a diamond. It was blood red and had a liquid inside it.

"Yuna, we didn't find anything." Paine said, walking towards her. "What about you?" "Uh…nothing. No." Yuna quickly stuffed the jewel in her pocket. "Then we shall look in there!" Rikku announced, pointing to the Cloister of Trials. Yuna nodded and led them through the mystic place.

"Nothing here. Last place to look it the Chamber of the Fayth." Paine said, looking around. Yuna headed in and gasped. "Paine! Rikku!" she yelled. They rushed in and found…..

Me: I'm so evil!! I left you hanging!! What now!?!? J/p….anyway keep reading and reviewing!!


End file.
